Darkness
by FantasyGirl1
Summary: Ein neuer mysteriöser Schüler kommt nach Hogwarts! Was verbirgt er? Und was hat er mit Harry und Draco zu tun? Fragen über Fragen... Ach lest am besten einfach selbst! R
1. Prolog

_So: neue FF!!!  
Disclaimer: Alles J.K.Rowling und Co. Nix mir, ausser Terry vielleicht... aber der ist nicht gesichert, also könnt ihr mir den klauen, wobei ich nicht denke das ihr das wollt g!! Verdiene damit auch kein Geld, obwohl ich's natürlich gebrauchen könnte, also gegen freundliche Spenden nix einzuwenden, einfach E-Mail schreiben!! lach  
Story: Ja, also, worum geht's denn überhaupt??? Ähm... ja wenn ich das wüsste... nee ernst jetzt, also Harry's sechstes Schuljahr, ein neuer Schüler kommt an die Schule, Terry um genau zu sein. Wo er bisher war? Was er gemacht hat? Und vor allem, wieso ist er plötzlich da und warum meiden ihn die Lehrer entschieden? Tja Fragen die beantwortet werden müssen!  
Warnung: Ich denke es wird Slash(!!) drin vorkommen, aber das werd ich erstmal sehen müssen... also dann gibt's vorher noch ne genauere Warnung! Und es wird düster! Ich weiss noch nicht ob's ne Darkfic wird (Kein Happy End), kommt auf's Feedback an... g (na wer hat den versteckten Hinweis bemerkt?)  
Raiting: ähm... naja... ich denke PG-13, sonst Verständnisprobleme?? Ich bin schlecht in sowas!  
E__rklärung(sversuche =) ): Ja, ähm die Story ist ganz spontan entstanden, meine Schreibblockade hat sich aufgelöst und ich wollte etwas düsteres Schreiben... Ist diesmal (und das erste Mal) eine länger Story, ich hab ja bisher nur One-Shots geschrieben, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wie lang sie wird... und es kann passieren das es komplett zu ner Darfic wird (Kein Happy End, aber das muss man abwarten!)  
Teil: Prolog  
noch mal ne Erklärung: Also...  
1. Das "c" auf meiner Tastatur funzt ned sooo gut, daher bitte ich zu entschuldigen wenn's mal fehlt!  
2. Die Kapitel sind zu bestimmten Lieder geschrieben, die ich vorher anschreibe (lol so richtig an die Tafel !?!), aber die Lieder haben nix mit den Kapiteln speziell zu tun, das heisst ihr müsst(!) sie nicht dazu anhören (könnt aber) und ihr müsst sie auch nicht kennen um die Story zu verstehen...  
3. Es ist nicht aus der Sicht einer der uns bekannten Haupt-/Nebencharaktere geschrieben, sonder aus Terry's, aber es kann passieren, dass ab und zu ein PoV-Wechsel gibt... und es ist Er-Erzähler (in Deutsch gelernt und endlich verstanden was das ist, dabei bin ich schon 9te kopf schüttel)  
  
So genug geplappert... LOS GEHTS!!!_

**Prolog**

"Terry bleib stehen!" Der Angesprochene verlangsamte seinen Schritt, doch stehen blieb er nicht, er wollte sich nicht von irgendjemandem Befehle geben lassen und erst recht nicht schwach wirken, indem er sie ausführte.  
"Ich glaube du spinnst! Wie kannst du es wagen mir den Rücken zu kehren?" kreischte die Stimme hinter ihm, er wollte sie nicht ansehen. WUMM. Sie hatte ihm eine geknallt. WUMM. Noch mal und noch mal und noch mal. Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um, doch er war immerhin stehen geblieben. Was wollte sie denn noch?   
Ein Kreischen und dann erneut ein schwerer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, da die Kraft ihrer Schläge fester war, als er es erwartet hatte.   
"Du!!" sie schrie ihn an, doch er wand sich ihr noch immer nicht zu. "Ich hasse dich!" ein wiederholter Schlag traf ihn, dieses Mal jedoch nicht ganz so heftig. Ihre Kraft ließ nach. Er hörte ein Schluchzen. Weinte sie etwa? Er spürte sie hinter sich zu Boden sinken, doch er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach allem was geschehen war.  
"Ich gehe!" es waren nur zwei Wort, zwei einfache, kleine Worte, doch die Person hinter ihm begann ein markerschütterndes Wehklagen. Er wollte es nicht hören, wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte sie nicht trösten, ihr nichts Aufbauendes sagen, von wegen "er käme ja bald wieder". Und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er es nicht gekonnt.   
Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und dann einen weiteren, kurz vor der Tür stoppte er. Er wollte sie noch einmal sehen. Wollte nur noch einen Blick auf sie werfen. Doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, schluchzte sie auf "Dann geh! Und werde glücklich, aber jetzt verschwinde verdammt noch mal! Hau ab! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Will deine Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren! Also bitte, tu das eine Mal etwas, was uns beiden hilft und lauf so schnell du kannst soweit wie du kannst!"   
Er hob seine Hand an die Türklinke und drückte sie nach unten, die Tür ging auf und er sah hinaus in eine klare Nacht. "Du wolltest wissen wovor ich Angst habe?" er sprach sehr leise, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn genau verstand. „Davor, dich nicht zu vergessen!" und damit trat er hinaus vor die Tür. Hinaus in ein neues Leben und hinter sich hörte er noch einmal ein lautes aufheulen und einen dumpfen Schlag, von dem er annahm, dass er von ihrer Hand und dem Fußboden kam.

TBC

_So, den Prolog habt ihr schon mal geschafft, ich häng gleich das erste Chapter dran!! _


	2. Frust, Schlaf und Hass

_Also noch mal kurz   
der Disclaimer: __Alles J.K. Rowling und Co. Nix mir, außer Terry vielleicht... aber der ist nicht gesichert, also könnt ihr mir den klauen, wobei ich nicht denke das ihr das wollt g!! Verdiene damit auch kein Geld, obwohl ich's natürlich gebrauchen könnte, also gegen freundliche Spenden nix einzuwenden, einfach E-Mail schreiben!! lach  
Teil: 1/?  
Der Rest (und das wichtige Zeug) steht ja im Prolog…  
Und übrigens Prolog und erstes Chappi wurden zu **Slipknot**** – Vermilion** (nicht Pt. 2, das kommt später wissend guck ) geschrieben  
Aber wie gesagt das is nich wirklich wichtig…_

**Darkness**

1. Frust, Schlaf und Hass

Langsam schob er seinen Gepäckwagen über den Bahnsteig, er war fast allein hier, kein Wunder, es war ja auch erst kurz vor Halb und der Zug nach Hogwarts sollte erst gegen um 10 fahren. Er genoss es, sich sein Abteil in aller Ruhe aussuchen zu können und er ging zielstrebig in den letzten Wagen und dort (natürlich) in das letzte Abteil. Er verstaute seine Sachen mehr schlecht als Recht, doch er sah keinen Sinn darin sich großartig damit abzumühen, da er ja nicht mal einen Tag hier verbringen sollte und setzte sich. Er wollte einfach in Ruhe Musik hören und dabei gemütlich vor sich hin dösen.   
Die letzte Nacht war einfach zu viel passiert.

Er nahm ein Foto aus seiner Jackentasche. Es zeigte eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau die lächelte. Es war nur ein Muggelfoto, doch das war ihm egal. Er hätte alles für sie aufgegeben, sogar seine Fähigkeit zaubern zu können und dann.... Ja was war dann passiert?  
Er sah aus dem Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über die ankommenden Schüler schweifen. Wie sie sich herzlich begrüßten und umarmten. Er hasste so etwas. Er hasste große Menschenaufläufe und er hasste die geheuchelte Herzlichkeit. Er konnte das nicht ertragen. Er hatte nie besonders viele Freunde gehabt, aber es hatte auch kein Bedarf daran bestanden, solange er sie gehabt hatte. Er wand seinen Blick erneut auf das Foto und streichelte leicht über die dunklen langen Haare. Er musste daran denken, wie sie sich erst dagegen gewehrt hatte, dass er dieses Foto machte.

Erneut griff er in seine Tasche und holte ein kleines schwarzes Etwas heraus. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und Musik ertönte. Er liebte diese kleine Erfindung. Sie hatte auch einen gehabt, aber natürlich einen auf Muggel-Technologie basierenden und der brachte ihm in Hogwarts natürlich nichts. Er war viel besser dran mit diesem. Er spielte die Musik auf die er Lust hatte, sobald er ihm das Lied nur einmal vorgespielt hatte und die Musik konnte nur der hören, der mit dem Zauberstab darauf tippte, vorausgesetzt er wollte es alleine hören. Er konnte es natürlich auch laut stellen, so dass alle im Raum es hörten.

Er lies sich in den Sitz sinken und schloss seine Augen. Stumm bewegte er seinen Kopf zur Musik. Er hasste es. Dieses Gefühl, dass man etwas vergessen hatte. Das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges zurück gelassen zu haben. Er wusste natürlich was es war, aber was brachte ihm das. Er musste sie vergessen. Und so toll war sie ja nun auch nicht gewesen. Nein, so toll war sie nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich öfters gefragt was er an ihr fand. Er hatte nie eine Antwort gefunden, doch trotzdem schien ohne sie alles verloren. Alles schien sinnlos und einsam.   
Sein Blick wanderte erneut aus dem Fenster und eine Gruppe Rothaariger Zauberer erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, sie redeten angeregt miteinander und der Älteste von ihnen drehte sich immer wieder zu einer anderen Person um und nickte ihr zu, jedoch konnte er diese Person nicht sehen. Gerade als er sich vorlehnen wollte um zu sehen wer es war, ging der Ältere ein Stück zur Seite und ein kleinerer Mann mit zwei verschieden großen Augen kam hinter seinem Rücken zum Vorschein. Das eine Auge war stur auf den Rothaarigen gerichtet, dass andere jedoch wanderte in der Augenhöhle umher und verschwand ab und an ganz darin, bis es Terry fixierte.

Zunächst war er einfach zu geschockt, so dass er es gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, doch im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er sich unglaublich durchbohrt von dem Auge und ließ sich tiefer in den Sitz sinken, jedoch konnte er noch sehen, dass einige der Roten sich zu ihm umwanden und ebenfalls ansahen.   
Eine weitere Sache, die er hasste. Von Leuten, die er nicht kannte angeglotzt zu werden. Das war ihm einfach zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, vor allem da sie auf einer unfreiwilligen Bedingung basierte.

Terry hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass die Gruppe draußen nur darauf wartete, dass es sich wieder zeigte und das wollte er nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. So saß er nun, praktisch eingesperrt von seiner eigenen Paranoia. Er war eigentlich nicht so, dass er sich darum scherte, was andere von ihm dachten. Er trug was er wollte. Hörte die Musik die er wollte. Ging mit wem er wollte und vor allem suchte sich Freunde die ER wollte. Doch dieses Mal war es anders gewesen. Als das Auge ihn fixiert hatte, war es als könnte der kleinere Mann alles seine Gedanken lesen und versuchte sie ihm zu rauben. Und das war etwas was Terry hasste. Er wollte seine Gefühle für sich behalt. Noch so ein Problem, was die beiden auseinander getrieben hatte…. Aber was er fühlte oder dachte ging nun mal niemanden – und zwar wirklich _niemanden_ – etwas an.

Als er so dasaß und sich Gedanken über sein gescheitertes Leben machte, wurde er plötzlich von einer Müdigkeit übermannt, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte und noch während er sich darüber wunderte schlief er ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte war es bereits dunkel, er hörte Stimmen vor seinem Abteil.   
"Halt die Schnauze Malfoy. Komm Ron, der ist es nicht wert!" sagte eine der Stimmen  
"Oh St. Potter hat gesprochen! Werft die Fesseln der Unterdrückung ab und gebt euch einem Leben der Lügen hin!" schnarrte eine andere und plötzlich drang ein Poltern an sein Ohr, begleitet von ein paar gesprochenen Flüchen und einigen Lichter, die den Gang erhellten. Sofort sprang Terry auf und öffnete die Tür seines Abteils, draußen standen drei Personen, zwei lagen am Boden. Ein blonder Junge, dem die schnarrende Stimme gehör hatte stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte abwechselnd zu den beiden liegenden und den beiden ihm gegenüber stehenden Personen. Der dunkelhaarige sah, ebenfalls wutentbrannt abwechselnd zu dem Blonden und seinem rothaarigen Kameraden, den Terry bereits am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte. Jetzt jedoch hatte sein Gesicht eine leichte Grünfärbung angenommen und er würgte. Seine Augen waren geweitete und bevor einer der beiden anderen noch ein Wort sagen konnte, stürmte er davon, die Hand auf seinen Mund gepresst.   
"Du bist so ein Ekel Malfoy!" sagte nun der Dunkelhaarige. Der Angesprochene jedoch lächelte süffisant und rollte mit den Augen. Dann wand er sich den beiden Liegenden zu und trat ihnen in die Rippen. „Hey ihr Dumpfbacken!" Der Dunkelhaarige sah angewidert der Prozedur zu und murmelte etwas.   
"Oh Gott Potter, du bist so ein Waschlappen!" Erst jetzt wurde Terry klar, wer die beiden Personen waren. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Denn natürlich hatte er von ihnen gehört und wusste das die beiden sich abgrundtief hassten und auch das beide nach Hogwarts gingen. Terry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Und wer bist du überhaupt?" Er hatte nich damit gerechnet angesprochen werden, also sah er die beiden nur erschrocken an. „Hey du Fisch!" der Blonde sah ihn spöttisch an und auch Potter begann zu grinsen, auch wenn er offensichtlich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen über einen Witz seines Feindes zu lachen.   
Terry fühlte eine Woge aus Hass über sich hereinbrechen. Ja er hasste die beiden schon jetzt, doch er hasste sich mindestens genauso.   
„Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter." Stellte er sachlich fest „Man teilte mir bereits mit, dass ihr beiden das Traumpaar der Schule wärt. Aber um au deine Frage zurück zukommen. Ich bin Terry und zu deinem Pech muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich kein Fisch bin!" damit drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder in seinem Abteil. Er setzte sich und sah zum wiederholten Mal aus dem Fenster.   
_Das waren sie also… mein Schicksal? Nun wir werden sehen!_

_ TBC _

_Und?? Wie fandet ihr's bisher???  
Soll ich weiter schreiben???   
mitReviewZaunpfahlwink_  
_Also ich würde sagen 3 Rev's minimum, oder? Damit sich's auch lohnt g _   
  
_Ach ja, es kann sein, dass das nächste Kapitel noch ne Weile braucht, weil ich gerade erfahren hab, dass meine Eltern heute heiraten, ich bin so happy und die Fic soll ja eher düster werden... Also Sorry, aber ich glaube sonst würden Terry, Harry und Draco plötzlich in rosa Tüt-Tüs, Arm in Arm durch die Kante springen und Christina Aguilera-Songs singen (lol und: Ja, ich höre das gerade [Keep On Singin' My Song], aber echt... das ist so cool, ich freu mich so wild durch die Gegend hüpf....)  
Diese Regelung tritt natürlich ausser Kraft, wenn bei jemandem Todesgefahr besteht, wenn er nicht bald Nachschub kriegt! smile_

_Fantasy :D :D :D :D :D_


End file.
